


Bloody Potters

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Series: The Annual Potter BBQ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Deepthroating, M/M, Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't beat 'em...let one suck you off behind a hedge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Potters

**Author's Note:**

> *Also contains major Harry/Draco UST.

Al sank to his knees, and Draco grit his teeth. "Just hurry it up."

Albus Severus Potter smirked up at him and loosened Draco's belt. "Don't worry," he said. "They're busy."

He meant his family and the others that were just on the other side of some hedges having a smashing time at the Potter family annual cook-out. Which Draco had been invited to. Grudgingly. Because anyone who could help Albus get an Outstanding in Potions was someone who deserved some grilled meat. Or at least that's how they seemed to view it. Or that's how Al spun it, more likely.

The fact that he was in the bushes with his cock out with his former student on his knees in front of him more than ready to suck it...well, to suggest his invite would be revoked on these infractions was an understatement.

Draco looked to the side, where he could just see Potter (the _other_ Potter) flipping something over the fire and smiling at something. Bloody git.

"It's okay," Al assured him, licking the head and rolling his bollocks. Draco inhaled sharply, and Albus went on. "You can look at him while I do it."

"Shut it, you."

"Are you sure that's what you want? For me to shut my mouth?" Albus smirked. But then he opened it wide and sucked Draco down to the root.

"Bloody fuck," Draco sighed. He leaned against the tree behind him and briefly closed his eyes, breathing hard through his nose. _Bloody fuck, fuck, fuck..._

"Mmmmmm," Al moaned around his prick, sliding his slick mouth up and down and running his hands up under Draco's shirt and onto his stomach.

Draco watched him, his cheeks hollowed and blushing, his eyes lazily drifting closed and then open, sometimes glancing up at Draco's face and then attempting a smile around the cock deep in his mouth. Christ.

Draco leaned his head back and turned it almost involuntarily to find Potter again. Potter with the same stupid glasses as always, with the gaggle of adoring friends, with the laugh lines around his mouth and eyes and the fit-as-ever body, and that damnable likeability.

Suddenly Albus deep-throated his cock, and Draco's hands flew into the boy's hair. He looked down at that shining face, so similar, as he nearly choked on Draco's cock. The same hair, the same eyes...and a very different reaction to Draco.

Very different indeed.

Albus swallowed and then pulled back. He sucked all the way to the tip, his lips swollen and bruised pink. "You taste so bloody good, Professor Malfoy," he said, licking his talented tongue all around the slit and evoking some pre-ejaculate. Draco's hands tightened in his hair.

"Malfoy," he said. "Call me 'Malfoy'."

Albus smirked knowingly. "Only if you promise to fuck my face like you mean it... _Malfoy_ ," the boy said, spitting his name in what was quite an eerie imitation. He slid Draco's cock back into his mouth and waited.

Draco held his head, grit his teeth, and fucked into his mouth.

Albus groaned deep in his throat and gripped Draco's thighs for support.

"Fuck you," Draco found himself saying. "Fuck you, Potter."

Al whined and peered up at him with the prettiest – almost the prettiest – eyes he'd ever seen.

"Going to come in you," Draco panted.

Albus blinked sedately, submitting.

Draco couldn't help it. He glanced over at the grill again to find Harry gone.

He looked back down at the boy on his knees. So beautiful. So different really. Devious where his father was truthful. Immoral where his father was steadfast. Draco's hand smoothed over the boy's head gently, and he thrust his cock deep in, grinding there. Some spittle ran down Al's chin. "So good at that," Draco whispered to him. "Aren't you, Potter?"

Albus blinked and, as best he could, nodded. Draco felt such a rush of tenderness for him in that moment. His thighs tensed, and his head fell back, and he shot his come into the boy's eager mouth, whispering, "Albus...Al...so good...so good to me..."

Al swallowed and licked him clean. He drew back almost reluctantly and then rose from the ground. He wrapped his arms low around Draco's waist and smiled at him. "I don't mind, you know. I know what you want."

Draco frowned. "You don't know bollocks."

"I know he fancies you, too."

Draco caught the look of astonishment that flashed across his eyes, cleared his throat, and affected a bored smile. "You don't – know – bollocks," he said again. But this time he ruffled the boy's hair.

Al leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Whatever you say, Draco." Then he ran his hands up and down Draco's body a couple of hungry times. "Merlin, I love your cock," he sighed. Then he was gone, traipsing off back to his family's party, looking happy and sated (had he come in his pants?) and ready for the next great thing.

Bloody Potters. All so seemingly well-adjusted. Well, how well-adjusted were you if you sucked off your former teacher in the bushes while he thought about your--

"Fuck," Draco breathed, running a hand over his hair to calm it.

He straightened his clothes and re-emerged from the hedges, heading for the kitchen to get himself a very, very, very stiff drink. His legs were a little wobbly, and his vision seemed a bit off. But the day was bright and beautiful. The laughter flowed as easily as the booze. The smell of fantastic food was on the air and he'd just gotten one of the best blow jobs of his life.

Things were...well, they were what they were.

Harry caught his eye halfway across the lawn and gave him a cautious smile and a nod. Draco frowned but nodded back. His neck prickled and his skin went hot. The hair on his arms stood up and his mouth went utterly dry. Harry looked away, and Draco could breathe again.

Until he saw the other one. And he smirked at Draco. And it happened all over again.

"Fuck," Draco said again.

Bloody Potters.


End file.
